Alice Maree Parker
by KronkIsNotGronk
Summary: A Ravenclaw attending Hogwarts during 1971 and 1978. I'm not sure whether or not people like this kind of FanFiction, because I'm fairly new to this. Please tell me if the an OC POV is generally disliked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The carriages were unnaturally quick to get to the castle that year. Probably because of the torrential rain. But Alice liked to think it was because fate was trying to pull her to her destiny just that little bit faster. She looked in a small mirror to check her hair and makeup. Still immaculate. Obviously. The girls would never let her move about in public with even the tiniest flaw. Said girls were now gossiping about Astor's new boyfriend, how much of a stud he was and her bedroom adventures with him. In about a week's time the conversation would change to how much of an asshole he was and how hot her new boyfriend looked without clothes on. Alice laughed at the thought. How beautifully heartbroken he would be when Astor cooks up a rumour about him abusing her or whatnot. Giving her an excuse to dump him and run into the next boys arms for comfort. That's how it usually played out and it worked every time.

Alice glanced back at one of the other carriages, as hers pulled to a stop at the castle, and saw a single boy get out and run towards the doors by himself, none followed from the same carriage. All she could see about him was that he was tall and reasonably athletic, the rest of his features were obscured by the rain and his cloak pulled up over his head. He stumbled running up the stairs but didn't stop until he was through the doors.

"Coming Alice?" Hillary called back. Realising that she was the only one left in the carriage and the rest of the girls were halfway up the stairs, Alice quickly rushed after them into the castle, then into the great hall where she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table. The boy from earlier was sitting further down by himself, meaning his friends must be in a different house. Obviously. The sorting went as normal, with several additions to the Ravenclaw house, most looked promising, some not, like a single girl with multi-coloured hair and a foul expression.

Dumbledore's speech was full of the regular welcome backs and announcements followed by several important rules for the first years, a quick glance at the Gryffindor table shows that Hillary is not paying attention and over at the Slytherin table Astor is playing with something in her boyfriend's lap. In a fit of utter embarrassment Alice's eyes dart about the hall drinking in all the features to push out her other thoughts, she could feel blood beginning to drip from her nose, just like it always did when she saw things like that. The colour matched her cheeks perfectly. She looked furiously about the table for a napkin but the food hadn't appeared from the kitchens yet so there would be no use for napkins. Her head quickly ducked into her robes and she wiped the blood on the inside of her cloak. When she finished checking to make sure there was no more blood, she looked back to Dumbledore.

"I can see that eyes have glazed over and stomachs are beginning to rumble, my speech is at an end so everybody tuck in!" Dumbledore shouted before sitting down on his seat at the head table. All kinds of food blossomed onto every table, from chicken wings to pumpkin pie. There was anything to suit your tastes. I had a peanut allergy and when I confronted Madam Pomfrey about this she said:

"The kitchens don't prepare any foods that have an ingredient a student is allergic too. Besides even if you do have a reaction, I can fix those instantly." After that conversation Alice ate more freely, but was still very conscious about how healthy a food was. Her body had to remain in peak physical condition if she was to stay on the local quidditch team back home. Although her father had urged her to try out for the Ravenclaw team she refused to. No-one knew she played quidditch and she would prefer it stay that way.

Hyuna and Lanie were giggling about something and looking down the table towards the boy from before. He had spilled pumpkin juice down the front of him and everyone was laughing. His cheeks went bright red and the colour went down into his neck. Now that his features were revealed Alice made a note of his appearance. He had short, styled blonde hair and curious pale-blue eyes. He ducked his head and furiously tried to clean his robes with a napkin. Someone across the table pointed there wand at him and cast the cleaning spell scrougify on his robes.

"Who is that guy?" Hyuna asked, trying to stifle her laughter. Lanie shrugged her shoulders and burst out into another fit of hysterical laughter as the boy got distracted while he was pouring himself another pumpkin juice and the goblet overflowed, spilling the liquid across the table and onto the floor. His cheeks, neck and ears went an even deeper shade of scarlet and started mumbling all sorts of apologies as he copied the same cleaning spell to scrub up the mess.

Eventually the feast ended and Lanie and Alice dawdled their way to the Ravenclaw tower. Hyuna hurried past with the first years struggling to keep up with her brisk pace. When we arrived at the tower, some first years were struggling with their entry question.

"_Does a Boggart have a clearly defined form_?"

Various questions danced through the crowd of first years.

"What's a boggart?"

"Has anyone ever seen one like that before?"

"I have no idea why I'm in this house…"

Lanie smiled sympathetically at the kids and started to ask them simple questions about boggarts. Most were able to answer the questions easily, meaning they would be pure bloods or halfbloods, a few had confused looks plastered across their faces. But they still seemed to be listening to the answers eagerly. Until someone spoke from behind Alice and Lanie.

"A boggart has no clearly defined form, it is the manifestation of fear only given a physical form when confronted by a creature of normality. Normality meaning the creature in question does have fears. If a person with no fears were to approach a boggart, we are to assume the boggart would die. However this theory is yet to be proven as the chance for a being to never fear is implausible." Alice spun around to see the boy from before standing still with his hands shoved in his pockets and a serious look on his face.

"Beautifully worded." A voice said as the door swung open. The look Hyuna gave the boy would've made a dementor flee. She waded waist high through the crowd of first years who were frantically trying to get through the door before it closed and they had to answer another question.

"You're not supposed to help with their first one!" She growled. "It's the rules." To which the boy shrugged and moved to walk past but found his entrance to the common room blocked by Hyuna and Alice.

"Come on guys, that was a tough one, even I was taking time to organise my thoughts." Lanie whined. Alice and Hyuna ignored and stared down the boy. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders again.

"I'm sorry for breaking the rules, I won't do it again." He mumbled, not meeting the girls' gaze. Wordlessly Hyuna and Alice moved aside allowing him entrance, and then the three girls quickly followed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own the song Show You that is used in this chapter :)**

Over the next few weeks, Alice saw the boy more and more and each time she saw him she learned something new. His name was Will and he was a muggle-born. He didn't like milk with his cereal and he was dreadful at potions. She didn't ask him these things of course, she just overheard them. Obviously. She freaked out when she realised that she would look for his face at breakfast every morning and spent the next week avoiding him entirely. Which promptly ended when she saw him holding hands with Lanie. How could she avoid her best friend's boyfriend? She thought to herself one afternoon. As Lanie droned on and on about how sweet, gentlemanly and goofy he was, and that she had been dating the wrong type of boys her entire teenage life, and that all girls should be dating boys like him. For some reason or another, this really stirred certain _things_ in the pit of Alice's stomach she had never felt before. All she knew was these _things_ weren't good.

Alice didn't think of herself as perfect, because she wasn't she had a small dint in the side of her nose where she had scratched off a chicken pox mark and it had left a mark there permanently, and the only way her hair looked nice was if she cut it at her collar bone and plaited a tiny bit hanging down next to her jaw. Sometimes she put feathers in the plait when she was at home, the one time she had done so at Hogwarts her friends laughed and though she was joking so she went with it and promptly removed the feather. Her makeup was subtle (too much and she would have an allergic reaction) but she put enough to cover her blotchy forehead which she was incredibly self-conscious about. She had had enough with her appearance and carefully wrapped the ornate mirror in her favourite sweater and placed it back in her trunk. Although she had little makeup, she still made the effort to look her absolute best, and not because she wanted to impress boys like most people thought. She did it for herself, because she wanted to feel comfortable in her own skin, and if that skin had a little extra help, there was no problem with that. Alice sighed to herself and looked over at Lanie who was doodling in her potions book. A tiny elaborate circular pattern with crisscrossing lines and overlapping lines creating what looked to be a mess on the page, but when Alice looked closer, she realised that in the centre, the lines had formed Lanie's name. When Lanie finished she tore out the page and stuck it to the wall above her bed with her other artwork.

Alice lay back onto her bed and started to think about how almost all her friends were in relationships. Astor's was hardly substantial, Alice guessed the boy had about three more days, judging by how Astor was constantly complaining about being bored. Hillary was constantly seen kissing her girlfriend Marissa from Hufflepuff, those two had been together since first year, there wasn't a doubt in everyone's mind that they would be together forever, Hyuna claimed she didn't need a boyfriend, nor had she time for one as she was always busy with her prefect duties or doing her homework. Not having a boyfriend didn't bother Alice, not in the slightest, but she definitely felt like a 3rd wheel whenever she was around one of the three couples, so she spent most of her time with Hyuna. Who to be blatantly truthful, wasn't very interesting. Her life was entirely focused on school, and as such all she talked about was that. Unfortunately Hyuna was very talkative, and often talked without stopping for long periods of time, only long enough for someone to acknowledge they were still listening or to agree with her before she launched back into her spiel. As such, Alice learned to just zone out so she could think to herself, and whenever there was a pause in Hyuna's speech she would simply say "yes" or "you're absolutely right". One thing that Alice couldn't get enough of though was Hyuna's singing voice. It was like soft kisses gently touching Alice's skin and it gave her goosebumps. Sometimes she wished Hyuna would sing more than talk, but that was unlikely. Hyuna wasn't one of those girls who were overly modest about their voice. She knew she was good, she just didn't throw it in people's faces all the time.

It was one morning that Alice and Hyuna were sitting next to the black lake laughing and having a rare conversation not involving school. Alice brought up singing and how she had never heard her sing a ballad.

"I don't think I've ever tried." She replied, looking towards a group of first years fooling around on the newly built wharf. She thought for a moment and began to sing:

When the music flows in my ears  
I think of you every day  
Your breath and voice  
Can be drawn out in my head

If I add you to my life  
It's like a perfect melody to a song  
There's nothing like it in the world  
I want your love

Let me show you  
I love you, love you  
I will always be a shadow by your side  
I gain strength and you gain strength  
Your voice lingers in my ear

Let me show you  
I love you, love you  
Even after time passes, it's only you  
Words that fill up my mouth  
I do – all of my heart  
Show you, all my love

Let me show you  
Love you so much  
Because you're here  
It's the reason I live  
I love you, I see you  
Working on your body  
I'm all healed  
You always break my senses  
Without you, I'm someone who walks on ice  
Let me show you  
Love you so much  
Because you're here  
It's the reason I live

If I add you to to my life  
It's like a perfect melody to a song  
There's nothing like it in the world  
I want your love

Let me show you  
I love you, love you  
I will always be a shadow by your side  
I gain strength and you gain strength  
Your voice lingers in my ear

Let me show you  
I love you, love you  
Even after time passes, it's only you  
Words that fill up my mouth  
I do – all of my heart  
Show you, all my love

More than anyone in the world  
It's only you for me  
Even if I die, you can't be replaced  
I wish you could protect me at night  
And be by my side when I wake up in the morning

Let me show you  
I love you, love you  
I will always be a shadow by your side  
I gain strength and you gain strength  
Your voice lingers in my ear

Let me show you  
I love you, love you  
Even after time passes, it's only you  
Words that fill up my mouth  
I do – all of my heart  
Show you, all my love

(The song has been translated into English for your convenience :) )

Within the first few lines of the song Alice recognised it as Girl's Days' Show You. People stopped to listen to her sing, some so captivated they couldn't move. Even a few merpeople popped up from the lake to listen. Hyuna's eyes widened at this but she didn't stop. At the end of the song people and clapped and cheered and the mermaids nodded silently before sinking back into the deep. The first years at the dock continued until one girl screamed as she fell into the water, people laughed until she didn't come up. Across the other side of the lake there was a splash as the giant squid leaped into the air and dived back down, speeding towards the girl. It would make it if only she would come up for air, but she didn't. Some students ran off screaming something about getting Madam Pomfrey just in case. Everyone waited with their breath caught in their throats. But she didn't come up.

Eventually the squid pulled her onto shore and Alice recognised her as the girl with the multi coloured hair in first year. Her hair was stuck to her skull, and blood trickled from two gashes on her forehead and cheek. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came rushing down from the school. Madam Pomfrey saw the situation and bowed her head, looking solemnly at the seaweed tangled around her ankles. Hyuna had tears streaming down her face and her hands were wildly pulling on her hair. After that she focused entirely on studying and prefect duties, leaving no time for anything else. Nothing got past her and Alice once heard third years complaining about it in the corridors one morning.

"She's only doing it to protect you, you know." She said to them.

"We don't need a baby sitter." They replied with an arrogant snort and walked off. Alice sighed and continued walking to breakfast by herself.


End file.
